Not So Scary After All
by Darkness Ascends
Summary: After a failed experiment with Hanji, Eren had transformed into a child but because of this change everyone finds out that he is actually a she. Through the confusion can they figure out why she can't change back to normal or why she changed? Read and find out. Status: Complete - Warnings: Female/Child Eren, Protective/fatherlike Levi, cursing, and minor unrelated characters death.


The wind howls through the night, the sound of rain falling onto the stones below. The trees bend and moan in fear of the Gods, branches being torn apart like paper limbs. This storm heavy, destroying anything and everything, avenging the forgotten.

Eren Yeager 17-year-old girl with a little above average height and above average muscular build for a girl her age. She has a someone what long rounded face and sizable, expressive, gray eyes. Her hair is short and brown, and her bangs fall in a natural, middle parted, curtain-type style. She also has a tan complexation. She had woken up from a nightmare, what had it been though, was soon to fade away until the memory is no more.

Eren, "It was just a dream." She sat up in her bad and held her face. She stayed that way for a little while before she had to get ready for the day. Nobody but her family knew she was a girl, she dressed as boy for as long as she could remember. She feared men, and afraid a man would come after her again if she dressed as a girl, so everyone thought she was well, a boy, it helped that her voice was lower than an average girls voice too.

As Eren walked upstairs in her military uniform she felt the cool weather outside, thinking to herself "It's cold today." Once Eren got outside she saw Captain Levi standing by the well wetting his cleaning cloth, "Good morning, Heicho." Levi, "Good morning Eren." Levi silently stared at Eren, making Eren wonder why he was looking at her. Levi began to speak, "Remember today you have an experiment with Hanji about the Titans, don't do it half way like last time." Once he was finished talking he waved and walked away. Eren could only respond with, "Ahh yes sir!" Eren could only sigh as she recalls, these experiments could mean life or death, their humanity was depending on her… well him.

Before Eren knew it, she was in the dried up well waiting for the signal to attempt transforming. She was thinking of many things, the main thing being what deliberate goal for her titan transformation. When she looked up she saw a green flair which was the signal. As she raised her hand to intentionally injure herself she thought of only one thing, "it's cold." As she bit down on her hand everything went fuzzy and she blacked out, not remembering what happened, or what was happening.

Outside the well Hanji and Levi where waiting for the Eren to appear before them as a titan when several minutes went by Hanji began to wonder. "I wonder what's up?" The two began to walk towards the well, Levi, "Did he fail again, annoying brat." Hanji leaned over, "Hey Eren? You okay?" But in the well there was a lot of smoke. Levi, "Yo, brat what's the deal?" The smoke cleared and revealed a young child unconscious. Hanji and Levi, "E…Eren?" Hanji, "I'll go get him." Hanji jumped down the well before Levi could say anything and picked up the unconscious child and brought Eren out of the well. Levi, "Let's take him to the medical ward shitty four eyes and find out why this happened." Hanji, "Gotcha." The two walked off towards the medical ward with the young child in hand.

Once in the medical ward Hanji began to undress Eren to see if all of "him" had turned into a child when she realized something unexpected. "Levi-Heicho, turn away from Eren for a moment." Levi, "Huh, why the hell should I?" Hanji gave a glare that scared the scary Levi himself which was very rare, "I said do it." Levi turned around looking at the door. Hanji grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the tiny child and removed the binding from under the child's clothes, which were obviously used to bind down her chest.

Hanji, "Okay you can turn around now." Levi, "Mind explaining to me why you had me turn around." Hanji, "Well turns out our precious little Eren was a girl. I couldn't let you see a young girl naked now could I, you pedo." Levi, "Huh?" With a glare on his eyes. "This brat turned into a child and a girl." Hanji, "Nope just a child, turns out Eren was always a girl." Levi, "and how would you know that?" Hanji, "There was chest binding wrap under the clothing, obviously, she had her chest binded before the transformation." Levi, "Why would the brat pretend to be a boy, girls are allowed in the military." Hanji, "I don't think well have an answer to that until she regains consciousness, or returns to normal. I have a feeling that it wasn't only her body that turned into a child." Levi, "this is going to be a headache, stupid brat causing trouble."

After half an hour, the young girl began opening her eyes to see a place she no longer recognized even though she had been in there every other day for the past month. She grabbed her head, it hurt a lot. She couldn't remember anything the last thing she remembered was her mom telling her to go gather some firewood for the cool weather (8-year-old Eren after she started dressing like a boy).

Eren, "Where am I" Hanji, "You're in the medical ward Eren, how are you feeling, you collapsed on us during the experiment?" Eren, "Experiment? Did you kidnap me? I was just with my mom." Hanji had remembered Eren telling her that her mom had been eaten by a Titan. Hanji, "Eren how old are you?" Eren, "I'm 8." Hanji, "This isn't good Eren you lost your memories." Eren, "Huh what do you mean." Hanji, "Eren please listen careful, I'm about to explain everything that has happened. It's all the truth ok."

After 2 hours of explaining (which was very short for Hanji) Levi had come to check on Eren to find a crying child and a shitty four eyes trying to get her to stop crying. Hanji, "Levi I don't know what to do, she won't stop crying." Levi, "What the hell did you do." Hanji, "She was asking for her mom and I told her the truth." Levi, "Stupid four eyes." Levi walked over to Eren and flicked her on the head. Eren stopped crying temporally and cried out in pain, "That hurt!" Levi, "Stop crying kid, you can't change the past, but you can carve your way to a new the future. Crying won't do any good." Eren sniffed, "Okay." Hanji, "Wow, your surprisingly good with kids Levi." Levi just rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go see the others now."

They walked down stairs and everyone was gathered around eating a meal, they hadn't known what happened during the Titan experiment. Eren was holding onto Captain Levi's pant leg, she was scared. Hanji had told her everything that was happening. But she trusted nobody because she couldn't remember them, especially the men. She just knows she feels safer around Levi for some reason, she knew he was super strong though she could remember that. She had seen him on the horses leaving town before, she also remembered he was called the strongest solder.

Levi's Squad, "Hey, who's the kid?" Petra, "Levi, I didn't know you had a child?" Oluo, "Where's the big brat." Hanji laughed at Petra's comment while he gave her the death glare so she quickly explained what happened. "Everyone this is Eren. For some unknown reason, she turned into a child during the experiment. "Eld and Petra, "she?" Hanji, "Oops… you see it turns out Eren was never a boy but a girl, funny huh?" Everyone in the room, "Huh!"

Petra, "Well then, what should we do?" Hanji, "Well you see her memory is scrambled she can't remember much. At this age, she shouldn't exactly know who Levi is right?" Eren, "I know who he is! He's someone that goes outside the wall to fight the titans and he's always on the horse!" Hanji, "That explains why she knows who you are Levi." Levi, "Tsk" Petra, "How do you think she became a child though?" Hanji, "Won't know unless we ask her when she returns to normal I guess." Gunther, "What if she suddenly turns into a Titan like before?" Hanji, "good point, it would be especially reckless considering her state of mind, for the time being it would be a good idea to keep her down stairs until she changes back to normal." That's when everyone noticed something was off with Eren.

Eren had released her hold on Levi's pants and started backing away from everyone. They all just stared at her. "I'm sorry for being bad, please don't put me in the basement again. I'm sorry for being bad, I promise I won't be bad anymore. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please I don't want to be alone, I'm sorry for being bad." Eren put her head in her knees sitting on the floor repeating herself over and over. Hanji, "Oh Eren, you weren't bad, you're a very good girl, you just have a dangerous power so we have to keep you in a lower level so you don't accidentally hurt yourself or others."

Levi walked over to Eren, "I'll stay downstairs with you so you don't have to be alone." Eren, "Really?" Levi, "Yes." Eren gripped onto Levi as he picked her up. "I'll be going downstairs with Eren now". Petra, "Please be careful Heicho!" Gunther, "When you touch her, do it soft and gently!" Eld, "This is a time where they should be spoiled, so please give into her request nicely!" Hanji, "Let us know she's big again~!" Once Levi was out of sight everyone awed. Petra, "Squad Leader Hanji, why did Eren act like that when we said keep her downstairs? She's never acted like that before." Hanji, "I don't know, but whatever happened it must have been traumatizing her as a young child. She may have accepted it because of her titian abilities or it still scares her. We won't know for a while, but for now, we can entrust her safety to Levi."

Downstairs Levi and Eren where sitting on her bed. Eren looked at the ground holding her makeshift clothes at the knees, she wouldn't admit that she was scared and cold. When Levi dropped a blanket on top of her. Eren, "That hurt." Levi, "Its cold down here, wrap up." Eren, "Okay."

Levi sat down next to Eren, "Hey Eren, can I ask you a question?" Eren, "what question Heicho?" Levi, "Why where you scared to come down stairs? The you we know often slept down here and dressed as a boy, why is that?" Eren's face dropped, "Who wouldn't be scared after bad people take you from your home and tie you up downstairs doing whatever they wanted." Levi's heart dropped a little, hearing a little girl say such things. Who could do such a thing to such a young child.

Levi awkwardly patted her head, "If you had been my daughter, I would have killed the people who did that." Eren gave a sad smile, "Thanks Levi-Heicho. I guess the older me just got used to it, sorry." Levi flicked her on the head like he had done earlier, "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I asked the question so I should apologize."

Eren smiled quickly changing the topic, "Someday when all the Titans are gone I'm going to see the ocean." Levi, "The ocean?" Eren, "Yep, Armin told me that it's so wide you can see the end of it and its supposedly full of so much salt the merchants would be jealous." Levi, "Oh really?" Eren, "Someday can we see it together?" Levi have a slight laugh, "If you live that long Eren." Levi patted her head." He realized she was telling the truth but also distracting herself from her fear. Then he saw the look on her face, her eyes where sparkling, and her mouth was open wide in the cutest smile he had ever seen. This was the first time he ever saw her smile or for the matter have life in her eyes other than revenge.

Hanji walked down stairs, "Hey Levi, Eren its time for dinner." Eren, "Yay food! We don't have to be down here anymore!" Levi, "Yeah, let's go eat with everyone." Eren was no stranger to walking upstairs, she ran as fast as she could. Hanji, "Find out anything?" Levi, "For her fear of being downstairs, yeah. And I'll kill the people myself if I ever find them." Hanji, "So overprotective Levi." Levi coughed, "Shut it four eyes." Hanji, "Well, the 15 years is kinda of obvious, so it's like a Shota-con…" There was a cracking noise because Levi just upper cut Hanji in the jaw. Levi, "Shut up, you're too noisy."

Hanji rubbed her jaw before getting serious, "I think I just might have figured what happened. If she's scared of dark places that are underground. She could have thought it was cold and scary and that's what turned her into a child." Levi, "So because of the weather outside she turned into a child." Hanji, "Possibly if she thought it was cold or scary. And reverted to the physical state of when the trauma was caused." Levi, "Possibly." Eren stood up at the top of the steps, "Come on Heicho, Hanji-san hurry up." She gave a smile and Hanji Awed and Levi had a slight bloody/runny noise. Thinking Eren was so adorable. Hanji whispered, "Pedo" Levi, "What did you say?" Hanji, "Nothing! Come on Eren lets bet Heicho to the table!" Hanji grabbed Eren before she could even reply to escape the wrath of Levi.

At the table, everyone was gathered around eating when they saw something even they couldn't comprehend. Levi, "Eren, open up." Eren, "Ahh." Levi was feeding Eren her food.

Everyone started at Levi. Levi, "What is it?" Eld, "Heicho this is… well…" Petra then started talking, "I see, you're doing that so she won't make a mess or get dirty herself, right? That must be it but…" Hanji snorted nearly chocking on her food, "No, that isn't the reason why he's doing it." Levi turned back to Eren, "Hey, don't spill it. You'll get dirty." Eren smiled, "This is really good!" Levi, "Oh, really? I'm glad then." Everyone else, "So cute."

Meanwhile Hanji was just laughing. But then Eren's innocent smile turned to a sad smile. Levi, "Eren what's wrong now? Did some spill on you?" Everyone turned their faces to Eren as she spoke. "I just wish mom could be here. I miss her cooking." Petra, "Hey Eren, she's always with you." Eren, "What do you mean?" Levi, "Brat, what she's saying is your mom lives on in your heart and your memory." Eren smiled, "Yeah." They continued the meal and Levi finally decided to let Eren eat by herself so he could eat his own food.

By the end of the meal Eren was rubbing her eyes but she wasn't going to complain. She wasn't tired, something was just in her eyes was her excuse. Finally, Petra decided to speak up, "Ah, your sleepy aren't you Eren." Eren, "No, just my eyes fill heavy." Eren started nodding off. Levi, "Stupid brat if you're tired, then go to sleep." Petra, "Heicho, Eren is only 15 as it is, so now she's even more like a small child." Levi, "Eren if you're going to sleep, then I'll take you back down to the basement." Eren, "I'm not tired, so I can stay up here with everyone." Levi walked over and flicked her on the forehead and then picked her up, "Come on, let's go." As Levi walked down stairs holding Eren she fell asleep in his arms. Levi couldn't stop to think she was adorable. Levi's thought, "Maybe I have become a pedo."

Levi huffed, "Question though is how long you'll stay in such a state." Once Levi sat her on her bed and started walking away she quickly sat up. Levi, "Eren, what's wrong. You need sleep." Eren, "It's cold." Levi, "Ah, I'll go get a big blanket to keep you warm." As Levi left to go get a blanket Eren started looking around and her fears became apparent. She was scared. "Mommy, Daddy, Mikasa, Armin, where are you? I'm scared. Someone help me."

Levi came back with the blanket to see her scared. Levi dropped the blanket on the edge of the bed. "Hey you're alright, there's nothing to be scared off." Eren, "You say that because you don't know, you don't know how scary it is." Levi, "I do know Eren. I know a lot more than you think I do." Levi sat down and explained how he was raised underground, where they had to pay just to see sunlight, how he had to fight just so he could live. Eren listened to every word he said.

Levi finally poked Eren in the forehead and made her lay down, then he covered her up in the blankets so she'll stay warm. "You'll be fine, sleep." Levi sat in the chair next to Eren's bed just thinking, "The kid went through so much like I did, but in different ways. I didn't realize this. I also can't believe I had never had the chance to see her smile either. She went through so much during the Titan attack 5 years ago. It did warp her mentally. I don't want her to be like me. She'll end up as nothing but a shell if she continues her current path."

Levi thinks back to the everyday Eren he's known for the past month, everyday she'll have dark circles under her eyes, from obvious she doesn't sleep very much, and it's obvious that the treatment of new recruits doesn't do that to a person. It's also obvious from her past that being surrounded by adults that she hardly knows gives her very little peace of mind too. Levi began to pat Eren's head in a loving way, "Eren, for now just sleep. I'll protect you all night, nothing will happen to you." Levi thoughts, I guess for now it's alright to spoil you. You've done so much.

* * *

The next morning the cold weather creaked into the basement. Eren was shivering but she didn't understand why because she was covered in so much sweat that she shouldn't be cold. Her head was pounding as though someone was beating it repeatedly with a hammer. Any strength she once had was all gone, her throat parched but soon she was leaning over her bed throwing up. She then felt a warm hand rubbing her back. "Brat, sick?" She continued to throw up, her breathing picked up. Levi had been rubbing her back, he couldn't stand the sight of the throw up dirtying the floor, but the girl was sick. Eren finally stopped throwing up and started to cry because some got on her. Levi, "I'll get one of the girls to help you clean up, while I clean up here." Eren only nodded.

Minutes later Petra was downstairs with Eren, she gasped at the sight. "Captain turn around I have to strip Eren before carrying her to the bathroom." Levi did as he was told and all Petra did was wrap Eren in an oversized towel stripping makeshift clothes off before cleaning up the young girl, that's when she felt her forehead, "oh dear, you have a fever." Eren started coughing, "So cold" Petra gave a soft smile, it was nice getting to see this side of Eren.

Meanwhile Levi cleaned up the whole basement, "The brat sure left a mess. I wonder what was wrong with her." Was all he could think before Petra came back with Eren. Eren was in one of his shirts that had been tied around her body with some ribbon to make it fit properly. "Petra, what's the meaning of that?" Petra, "Sorry Captain, it was the smallest shirt I could find, especially since the ones Eren wears are way too long." Captain, "Fine, but your responsible for it if she gets it filthy understood." Petra, "Sir"

Petra laid Eren down in the bed, "She has a terrible fever, 100.98, she may have got the flu because it's so cold down here. She needs rest. Also, I'll bring an empty bin so if she starts throwing up again it doesn't make a big mess." Levi nodded. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A few days had passed and Eren was doing much better and her fever went down, but he also noticed something. Eren was slowly getting bigger, or was it his imagination? He also never asked her why she was screaming in her sleep. He woke up several times to her screaming and he would wake her up and everything would be gone in a poof. He questioned everything, was it always like this for her?

Levi looked at Eren, "Brat come on, I have to go report to Captain Erwin, and I can't leave you alone." Eren, "Yes Heicho." Levi noticed she was taking wrap to help her seem more like a boy. Levi, "What are you doing." Eren, "Mom told me if I wanted to protect myself from men, to wrap my body like this." Levi, "You don't have to do that anymore Eren, I'll protect you. If someone so much looks at you wrong, I'll feed them to a titan." Eren, "Okay."

Hanji had made Eren some clothes while she had a fever, and they would fit much better then Levi's shirts. Eren, "I'm not wearing this." Levi, "You have to." Eren was running around in Levi's shirt still. "I refuse to wear a dress." Levi, "My shirt on you looks like a dress, what's wrong with this?" Eren, "It's pink!" Levi, "I thought little girls like pink?" Eren, "Well I don't, and I hate pink and I hate dresses. There too easy to take off!" Levi then realized what she meant. Levi found a pair of white pants Hanji had made, "Fine I'll let you wear my shirt but you have to put these on too." Eren, "Fine."

After Levi, had managed to get Eren into the pants he had picked her up carrying her, they were already running 10 minutes behind because of her. Eren, "I can walk, let me down." Levi, "Nope, we're running late."

After hours of endless chatter Eren and Levi finally returned, Eren falling asleep on the way back to the headquarters. Eren had finally started to wake up as soon as Levi got off the horse. Levi, "Have a good nap?" Eren nodded as she rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes, "Is it bath time?" Levi hadn't expected Eren was the type of child that wanted to be clean, but she did in fact smell gross though. Levi, "Need one of the girls to bath you or can you bath yourself." Eren, "I just need help with my hair." Levi sighed, "I'll help you with your hair after you finish washing yourself then." Eren nodded as Levi helped her dismount the hourse, still carrying her even though she was gross.

Once they got back everyone welcomed them back. Levi, "Back to your training everyone." He walked to his room that had a personal bath with it and told Eren to stay seated in the chair and not move while he got the bath ready. He made sure it wasn't too hot for her skin. When it was done, he grabbed another one of his shirts and left it for her to wear. Levi, "Eren, your bath is ready." Eren nodded and went into the bathroom to bath herself.

While she was bathing, Levi changed clothes, he couldn't stand the smell anymore. He was a clean freak after all. Eren came out with Levi's shirt on loosely because she couldn't tie it back like the others could, it was falling off one of her shoulders. Levi looked at her, "You have to tie it tightly." Eren, "I tried." Levi sighed, "Come here." Eren walked over barefoot but Levi knew she was clean he could smell it. Levi had her turn around and he tied it so wouldn't fall off her shoulders and where it wouldn't come undone easily. Levi, "Okay then, let's get your hair washed." Eren nodded and he laid her down on the sink with a towel under her head as her hair went into the sink and he gently washed her head.

Eren was watching Levi as he washed her hair, "I wish my dad had been as nice as." Levi was still scrubbing away, "What do you mean?" Eren, "Daddy told me to never speak to him unless spoken to, and he never helped me with anything, he didn't even believe me when there was proof I was kidnapped and hurt. He just thought I was a runaway." Levi was shocked, he had finished scrubbing the girl's hair and had her sit up so he could dry her hair. Levi, "What reason is there for you to lie about something you shouldn't even know about. It's also not bad to speak out occasionally."

Eren nodded and her head started to hurt. Levi had just finished drying her hair when he saw the look of pain in her eyes, he recognized it, he had seen it that day in the court room when he had to kick her. "You okay." Eren just shook her head, "My head hurts." Levi, "Did I scrub to hard?" Eren, "No, you were gentle, it just started hurting." Levi hummed, "Okay, well go see Hanji." Eren nodded. Levi picked the girl up who was now super clean even for his standards and they walked down the hall.

But as they walked down the hall Eren's heart stopped at seeing some of the male scouts. Levi stopped when he felt Eren tense up. "Eren everything okay?" Eren had a single tear running down her face she immediately put her face into Levi's arms not looking at the men. Levi, "Eren?" Eren, "My head hurts." Levi just nodded and walked past the men holding Eren tightly he took into each detail of their faces. Something wasn't right with Eren's reaction.

Once they finally reached Hanji's lab/medical ward she relaxed at seeing the strange creature known as Hanji. "Four eyes, she has a bad headache do something." Hanji turned away from her desk to see Eren holding her head, "Lay her down on the bed." Levi nodded and did as he was told.

Hanji, "Eren tell me what you were thinking before you got a headache." Eren, "How mean my dad was, he stabbed something in my neck and it really hurt then I got a headache." Hanji's eyes widened. "Well now I know why you got your headache little missy." Levi, "Oi your being loud." Hanji smiled at Eren. "I can give you something to help with the pain but your going to have a headache for a while." Eren, "Why?" Hanji, "Because your mind is remembering everything even though your body hasn't changed back." Levi, "Oh so her memories are scrambled which is causing her the headache." Hanji nodded and crushed up some painkillers making it into a liquid easier for a child to take. Hanji, "Just get some rest."

Levi was walking back when he saw the group of men again and Eren again tensed up. Levi whispered to her, "Everything okay." Eren, "I wasn't sure before, but now I am with their laughing, it them Levi Heicho." Levi's eyes widened. He put Eren down and yelled for Petra. "Get Petra here NOW!" The group of men gulped and they saw Levi Heicho yelling for one of his squad members they were trying to sneak away into the dinning hall when Petra came out. "Sir you needed me." He picked up Eren and handed her to him. Petra was confused, "Sir?" Levi, "Take her to my room and watch her. I have some bastards to kill."

* * *

Petra then they saw Eren's tear filled eyes. Whatever happened to make the girl cry just now, she was glad it wasn't her that was the source of Levi-Heicho anger. Eld and Gunther had saw Levi as he walked briskly into the dining hall full of the survey corps. "Sir, is everything alright?" Levi didn't speak he went up to the group of men in the dining hall and grabbed all 5 of the men single handily by their shirts and dragged them out of the dining hall. Eld and Gunther looked at each other before following their Captain, he was angry and whatever those men did, it was serious.

Once they were outside Levi threw all of them on the ground. One man, "What the hell is your problem midget!" The second one, "Shut your trap D. that's captain Levi." The third man, "Sir, sorry we made you angry, whatever it is we did." the Fourth one, "What did we even do." The fifth one, "What the hell is going on!" Eld and Gunther came outside, and a bunch of onlookers were looking as well. Levi pointed up to his room where you could see Eren.

Levi, "Remember that child up there." The five looked and saw Eren, without knowing it was Eren and one sweat dropped while the other remained confused. Levi kicked the one that remembered in the face with his knee. Levi, "Let me ask you again, DO YOU KNOW THAT CHILD, think back 9 years ago." That's when they all recognized the child. The cute little girl who they had their way with." The gulped, "No sir we don't remember." Levi was pissed, "Stop with your bullshit lying. Can you honestly say you don't remember how you raped an 8-year-old child?" Everyone gasped looking at the men. Levi, "Tell me you don't fucking remember."

The first man was the only one with balls in the group, "We didn't do anything, the brat is lying." The third man got courage and he talked, "Yeah, why would we rape a child." Levi stepped on the man's crotch slowly crushing it, "Then explain to me something, how could an 8-year-old child be able to explain every single detail about rape and sex. How could an 8-year-old girl with no brothers able to explain what a man's penis looks like. (Authors Note: Parent's often bathe young siblings together that's what he's referring to.) This isn't even taught and even a trainee couldn't explain unless they experienced it." That's when everyone realized Levi was correct, it wasn't taught in schools, and someone only knew what it was like if they experienced it.

The men sweat dropped knowing he was right. The fifth man, "We're sorry, it was one mistake. It won't happen again." Levi, "So you admit you did it." The fourth man, "Yes, were sorry." Levi started beating the shit out of them, "One mistake can cause trauma for a lifetime, see that little girl up there, that's Eren Jaeger, the one that can change into a titan." He stomped on one man's crotch and the man screamed out in pain,"Because of what you morons did she could have destroyed all of us inside the walls with her power." That's when everyone gasped and gave the men the coldest stare.

Levi had the look of a killer in his eyes as he stared at the men, and he started beating the shit out of them, they tried to fight back, but he was to strong. "One mistake can cause one of your teammates to be killed. One mistake can change everything." Levi kicked the man in the face. "One mistake is everything in our line of work and I cannot trust a single member of my team into your hands. Because one mistake could end them." Everyone was surprised at what Levi said, even through his tough front he cared about everyone.

* * *

Inside Levi's room she looked out the window to see Levi outside, she nearly called out when she saw who he was down there with. Petra, "Eren what's going on?" Eren, "Levi is outside with them." Petra looked outside and covered her eyes, Levi was beating the shit out of a group of 5 people. Eren uncovered her eyes and watched the blood shed Levi caused, Eren, "Levi's kicks hurt too, it doesn't look like he's holding back at all unlike that time." She held her mouth mimicking pain and Petra realized something, "What do you mean Eren?" Eren, "In the court room he kicked me here, here and here, and I lost a tooth." Petra, "Eren do you remember." Eren blinked and looked at them.

Eren looked confused, "Huh? Did I say something?" Petra, "Never mind. But those men are the reason why you're afraid of the basement huh." Eren nodded. Petra looked out the window again and saw Levi finally put the men out of their misery, they weren't moving anymore. Petra, "Eren don't look outside." Eren didn't listen she looked outside to see the men bloody and Levi had blood on his pants from kicking them to death.

Eren's headache came back full force causing her to passed out, Petra caught the young girl and laid her down in Levi's bed. She sat on the floor and watched the young girl until Captain came back inside.

* * *

Levi was taking a cloth to his hands, "Eld, Gunther clean up this mess and burn them, I'm going to go clean up." Eld, "Sir" Everyone moved out of the way as Levi walked back inside. That's when everyone started talking, and they had a sparkle in their eye. Gunther, "What's with you all." The crowd, "That captain cares about us!" Eld, "Of course he does, everyone is a team if you can't trust one person you lives could be lost." Everyone walked away and Eld and Gunther did as they were told and burned the bodies.

He saw went upstairs and saw Eren asleep on his bed with Petra sitting on the floor just patting her head. Levi coughed to make his presence known, "She passed out after looking out the window." Levi, "I see, I'll watch her, go back to what you were doing." Petra nodded and before she left she looked back at Levi, "She also said something though before she passed out." Levi paused taking his boots off, "Which is?"

Petra sighed as she spoke, "Levi's kicks hurt too, it doesn't' look like he's holding back at all unlike that time in the court room when he kicked me." Levi stopped his actions eyes wide. "She remembered that." Petra nodded, "But she said she could tell you held back then and you used your full strength just now when she saw you beat those men to death." Levi nodded, "Your dismissed."

* * *

Eren didn't know how much time had passed but when she woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings, "Huh? Where am I?" She sat up and her hair fell down to her mid back which was odd, her hair was supposed to be short. She grabbed her head, "What's going on?" She turned and looked and saw Levi Heicho on the side in a chair asleep against the bed. She remembered her mom being eaten by a titan, being in the refugee part, and then joining the 104th trainees however, everything after is a blur. That didn't explain why her hair was long though, or why she was near the Levi.

Her head started to hurt again, then she remembered a few things that happened, Titan, child, the men that assaulted her Levi beat them up. Levi carrying her around. She blushed and Levi started to stir. He looked at her and she looked at him. Levi stood up, "E…Eren?" She titled her head to the side, Levi, "You look older." Eren looked at her hands and her body, "I remember now." she looked over her body and down the little tight shirt and she undid the tie so it felt comfortable around her chest and looked at her chest.

Eren sighed, "I'm back to normal sir, sorry for causing so much trouble." Levi was shocked, she looked beautiful, and her chest, damn how did she hide those, and she was still developing. Levi, "I'll go get your clothes I'll be right back." Eren nodded and didn't move she then blushed, she was wearing Levi's shirt, and she remembered what happed the past week. Levi returned and handed over her clothing.

There was also a package on it. She looked, "That's from Petra. I'll leave the room, just come outside when you finished changing. Eren nodded as Levi left. Eren looked in the package to see a bra and underwear. I guess Petra did it so Levi didn't look at her undergarments that heavens. She also saw Levi didn't grab the binding oh well, everyone knows now anyway. She got dressed and she saw in the mirror her hair was unruly, god why did her hair have to grow along with her body.

She opened the door dressed in her uniform, "Sir." Levi, "Your hair's a mess." Eren, "Sorry sir I don't have a brush I'm going to go cut it now." That's when Levi stopped her, "Don't." Eren looked at him, "Huh?" Levi blushed a little and turned away, "it looks good on you." Eren, "But I don't have a…" Levi sighed and walked back into his room and opened the door and pulled out a brush handing it to her. "Captain?" Levi, "Petra got it for you when you were in your child form." Eren, "Ah, okay." She started to brush her hair and Levi sighed grabbing the brush and brushing her hair gently.

By the time Levi finished and got Eren's hair in a braided ponytail (which looked adorable) she was shocked, "How did you know how to do that captain." Levi, "I had a sister once upon a time." Eren, "I see." Levi, "Now come on, let's let everyone see you." The two walked down stairs and into the mess hall and everyone was just staring at them. Petra was the first to break the silence, "Heicho?" Hanji was next, "Yahoo! Eren's back to normal, wow you look cute. Did your hair grow with your body?" She was just rapid firing questions, Eren "Yes I guess so, yes, um I don't know, what was that. No, what was that again?" She was trying her best to answer and everyone was looking at her.

Eren, "What do you want." She was just trying to stop the staring, it was making her uncomfortable. But everyone agreed that her bad mouth was back that's for sure. Eld, "You look good." Eren just sat down with everyone as they asked her questions and more it was a long day.

Finally, when it came time for bed Eren started to walk down stairs when Levi stopped her, "Yes Heicho?" Levi, "Your not scared anymore are you?" Eren, "What do I have to fear, I saw you killed the bastards that hurt me, and you were so nice taking care of me. I'm not afraid anymore." Levi, "Good, because you were a pain you little brat." Eren just smiled which took his heart away. "Thank you Heicho, goodnight." She went down to her room and went to sleep god, his heart wouldn't stop. He shook his head and went over to the night stand, Petra had taken some pictures without his knowledge of what happened the past week and he smiled, it was nice getting to know Eren's younger self and being able to protect her.

Levi, "If we live until she's 21 then I'll ask her out if she hasn't found anyone else, because damn, she's pretty cute." Levi smiled and closed his door, this past 2 weeks hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
